Problem: $5tuv + 10u + 2v + 9 = -9u + 6v - 4$ Solve for $t$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $5tuv + 10u + 2v + {9} = -9u + 6v - {4}$ $5tuv + 10u + 2v = -9u + 6v - {13}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $5tuv + 10u + {2v} = -9u + {6v} - 13$ $5tuv + 10u = -9u + {4v} - 13$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $5tuv + {10u} = -{9u} + 4v - 13$ $5tuv = -{19u} + 4v - 13$ Isolate $t$ ${5}t{uv} = -19u + 4v - 13$ $t = \dfrac{ -19u + 4v - 13 }{ {5uv} }$